Plaything
by Damien-Damien
Summary: Nothing to really sumarize. Basically, a Gan.Link noncon oneshot.


Disclaimer: I own no rights to 'The Legend of Zelda'. Nintendo owns everything, though I do hope to someday work there.

A/N: this is Ocarina of Time's adult Link, just to give a mental image. I don't know how Ganondorf got hold of Link, but oh well! So don't ask; it's so annoying when people do that!

* * *

Ganondorf glared down at his captive. "You're the so-called 'Hero of Time'? Pathetic." He spat on the face of the Hylian boy. Digging his heel into Link's chest, he shoved him against the wall. "You can't even stand, and I haven't even done anything to you yet." 

Link turned his head, seeing his sword across the room. There was no way he could reach it. Ganondorf was right; he'd barely even touched the boy and he was completely helpless. The Gerudo walked slowly over to where Link lay, staring at where his tunic had been ripped by his boot. It showed part of his strong, tanned chest, and Ganondorf smiled as an idea entered his mind.

He pulled Link to his feet, and roughly jerked the cloth from his upper body. Link now stood with his chest completely revealed, and he seemed very confused. Ganondorf began removing his own trousers, motioning for Link to do the same. The boy's eyes widened in shock as realization dawned on him. He backed away, shaking his head.

"All right," Ganondorf said with a shrug. "Have it your way." He finished undressing, and shoved Link to his knees. Positioning the Hylian's face at his groin, he calmly said, "Suck it." Link's response was to bite him. With a howl of pain and fury, Ganondorf slammed his knee into Link's forehead. After the pain had subsided, Ganondorf repeated his order, this time receiving a more favorable result.

Link wrapped his mouth around the thick member, attempting to ignore his growing headache. He bobbed his head up and down over the organ, hoping for it to be over soon. He continued sucking, and began licking Ganondorf's head in an attempt to hurry the end. Noting the Gerudo's ragged breathing, Link began gently grating his teeth down the length. There was a moment of near silence before Ganondorf grabbed Link's head, thrusting quickly into his mouth. Link was forced to swallow all of his cum, and the amount nearly choked him.

Ganondorf pulled Link to his feet. "You're quite good at that. I just may keep you." As his words registered in Link's mind, he suddenly couldn't hold anything back.

"Why can't you just kill me and be done with it!" he screamed, smashing his fist into the side of the Gerudo's head. "Just do it!" He smashed Ganondorf's nose against his knee. "Let me be!" Link's sudden burst of strength was gone just as soon as it had come, and he swayed before falling to his knees.

Ganondorf wiped a small amount of blood from his face, looking at the boy before him. "I'm not done with my fun yet, child. Get up." When Link gave little response, the man grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up again. With nimble yet rough movements, he pulled off the Hylian's remaining clothing and threw them to the floor. He placed the tip of his member at Link's entrance and paused only to say, "This may sting a little," before slamming into the boy.

Link had not been prepared at all for the horrible pain that coursed through his body when he felt the older man's large penis shoved into him, and he screamed. Ganondorf thrust fast and hard into the boy's orifice, tearing his skin. As blood ran out and down his legs, Link sobbed. The pain kept coming until he was nearly numb, but was suddenly burning as Ganondorf came. The salty liquid flooded his cavity, and stung his wounds. He didn't move even after the Gerudo climbed off of him, he remained still on the floor.

Ganondorf called a servant, and ordered that Link be taken to be cleaned and left in a cell.

"Is he all right, sir?"

"He'll be fine; the shock just needs to wear off. Take good care of my new plaything."

* * *

So, what'd you think? Please leave kind reviews; flames are bad! Sorry if this sucked; I'm not very good at sex scenes OR non-cons, so the two together kinda stink. 


End file.
